villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bean Clan
The Bean Clan were a legendary family of cannibals and mass-murderers from Scottish folklore, many of them were the inbred offspring of Sawney Bean and alongside their murderous patron they would grow into bogeyman-esque figures closely associated with depravity and cruelty, even to the modern era : all but one of the clan were executed after over 20 years of murder, defilement and other crimes against the nation and humanity itself - at the time of their deaths many considered the Bean Clan to be subhuman monsters due to their inbreeding and cannibalistic nature. The clan were suspected in total to have murdered as many as 1000 victims over the course of their life-times, this excludes even more victims the clan could of amassed due to their habit of grave-robbing. History The Bean Clan came into existence after Sawney Bean took to a life of murder alongside his lover, retreating into a cave the pair would soon spawn several children and over the years these children would reproduce via incest to create a large but increasingly isolated family, due to this isolation the members of the clan thought very little of a life of violence and depravity - to the point some stories claim the clan were barely human upon their final days, having succumbed fully to the madness of their patron. The clan largely kept to the caves but would aid their parents in capturing people for food as well as digging up nearby graves and cemeteries, they would pickle the remains of their victims in order to preserve them longer and as a result reports came in of mutilated bodies being found around the area. Despite the clan growing in numbers over the years their cave was remote enough that they evaded capture until one fateful day when the clan became too bold in their attacks, allowing a would-be-victim to escape alive and alert the King himself of the monstrous family. The King was outraged by the tales he heard and had the army storm the area surrounding the Bean Clan, eventually entering the cave itself where they were confronted with the horrors of years of inbreeding and cannibalism. Due to the enormity of the crimes the King demanded the most brutal of punishments upon the clan in turn and thus the men were strung up, mutilated and hung while the women were burned, a legend was born that one of the clan's youngest daughters was either pardoned or managed to escape and moved a village, though it is unknown if she would survive long given the reputation her clan amassed (some stories claim she was captured by locals after they learned of her origin and was hanged at a nearby tree in vengeance). With these executions the entire Bean Clan (minus one) was completely erased, ending their reign of terror and ensuring they could not resurface to endanger the nation again. Controversy As with Sawney Bean himself, there are controversies within those who study history as to whether or not the Bean Clan truly existed, while many argue that they are likely a fictional tale some suggest they are at least based on some truth - likely having events dramatized over time, at bare minimum there has been some documents over time found that relate to Sawney Bean and his family, though like all documents it is debatable if these can be seen as definite proof of not. Regardless of whether the family existed or not, the sinister caves where they were reputed to have bred and committed most of their grisly deeds remains a popular attraction - both with those who enjoy the more morbid side of history and some paranormal investigators and some ghost-hunters. Modern Day Inspirations The tale of the Bean Clan has inspired many modern day tales, arguably popularizing the idea of incest causing families to become horrific, mutated monsters with cannibalistic traits - the trope of such incestous families is prolific in many horror franchises, especially since the rise of works such as The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Hills Have Eyes. See Also *Cleek's Clan - a very similar group of Scottish cannibals, who predated the Bean Family and may of served as inspiration for the later legends. Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Families Category:Deceased Category:Cannibals Category:Outcast Category:Ferals